Twas The Night Before Christmas
by Torchwood Tea Girl
Summary: ...and Jack is up to his usual tricks. Just a little bit of Christmas fun with mistletoe - Jack x everyone


Merry Christmas for tomorrow everyone. Here's an early Christmas present for everyone who took the time to review my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, but if I did they would get their very own Christmas episode that involved a heck of a lot of mistletoe.

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas…

…and Captain Jack Harkness was creeping through the Hub with a look on his face that was reminiscent of a child up to no good.

???

At her desk, Toshiko was finishing up her final scan of the newest alien artefact that the Torchwood team had uncovered. All that fuss over a simple musical instrument. She shook her head wearily; ready to get back to her comfortable, warm bed that she'd been so rudely dragged away from by Jack's call.

Stifling a sudden yawn, she closed down her computer and grabbed her bag and coat from her work station. She was nearly at the door to the underground car park when someone darted in front of her, blocking her escape.

"I hope you're not leaving without saying good bye."

Returning his beaming grin with a small smile, she replied, "Nope. Just trying to get out of here while everything's quiet."

Jack nodded. After the busy run up to Christmas that had been interspersed with alien attacks and Christmas shopping, the whole team was in desperate need of a break.

"Fair enough. There's just one more thing I need you to do before you leave," he told her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

With an audible sigh, she nodded reluctantly knowing she could never really say no to a direct request from the Captain. She was pleasantly surprised, however, when he pulled a sprig of mistletoe out from behind his back. Raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner, she almost laughed when Jack puckered up for her. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him, but with a smile and a light blush brightening her tired features she managed to press a quick kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tosh," Jack said, his trade mark grin making her blush a darker red.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she replied before she finally managed to make it out of the Hub and back to her well deserved bed.

???

"I'm just finishing up now…yes, I did tell him that it's Christmas Eve…it couldn't be helped…I know…I know! ...I'm on my way out now…yes…alright, alright…I'll see you soon…love you too…bye."

Hanging up her phone, Gwen shoved it into her pocket and wrapped her long, red scarf around her neck to combat the cold night outside. She was in the middle of pulling on her gloves when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack, if you ask me to do anything else I will kill you! It's late and I'm going home!" she argued before he could say anything.

"As if I'd do that!" answered Jack with an innocent look.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." She looked him up and down warily. "What do you want then?"

He quickly whipped his mistletoe up into the air and dangled it over their heads as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, go on then, since it's Christmas," Gwen said with a dismissive shrug although her face had suddenly lit up like the Christmas tree that stood proud in the centre of the Hub.

Like Tosh, she had to reach up to plant a quick kiss on his expectant lips.

"Let's not make a habit of this though. I am married now," she reminded him as she tried to snatch the mistletoe from his hand.

Lifting the bright green plant out of her reach, he smiled down at her and said, "Of course, Mrs Cooper. Now, shouldn't you be getting back to that husband of yours?"

"Too right. Have a good Christmas, Jack," she said, almost skipping towards the cog door that had rolled open for her.

"You too, Gwen."

???

Owen was nearly asleep when Jack finally found him. Not in his usual post in the autopsy room, he was slumped against the sink in the make shift kitchen. Jack could only assume that he'd drifted off while waiting for the water in the kettle to boil, which it had done long done.

Shaking him gently, Jack watched as the medic blinked up at him in a sleepy daze.

"Wha…what's going on? Are we under attack?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No, everything's fine. It's time for you to go home," Jack told him softly.

"Good. I'm knackered."

He slowly and unsteadily made his way out of the kitchen and towards his work station, collapsing into his chair when he finally got there. As he rested his head on the wooden desk, he silently scolded himself for offering to chase down that Weevil earlier that day.

"I'm ordering you a taxi." Jack's voice startled him back into consciousness. "You are not driving in this condition."

"Fine," was the muffled reply.

There was silence, and then Owen suddenly felt something soft touch his lips for the briefest moment. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack leaning over him with that sly smirk of his and some mistletoe in his hand.

"What the fuck?" was all he could say in his current state, to which Jack shrugged.

Mistletoe," Jack replied. "It's a Christmas tradition after all."

Unable to come up with a proper retort, Owen gave him the finger and closed his eyes once more.

???

Knocking politely on Jack's office door, Ianto waited for a response. When he didn't receive one, he promptly backed into the room, his arms piled high with finished reports and files.

"Jack?" he called out, expecting the Captain to be at his desk.

When his eyes fell upon an empty office, he frowned and carefully slid the papers onto the desk that took up most of the room.

"Jack?" he repeated. "Where are you?"

"Down here," came a subdued reply, seemingly from the man hole that led into Jack's bunker.

Ianto paused before entering the Captain's private domain, unsure of what he'd find. But, whatever he thought would be down there was nothing compared to the sight that greeted him.

Jack was sprawled across his bed, completely naked, holding a branch of mistletoe over his Head. A very suggestive smile graced his lips as he caught Ianto's eye.

"Merry Christmas, Ianto," he purred, beckoning the Welshman over with his free hand.

Finally getting over the initial shock, Ianto beamed at his partner and joined him on the bed.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, pulling Jack into a heated kiss.

It wasn't long until the mistletoe lay forgotten on the floor at the end of the bed, it's Christmas duty thoroughly accomplished for another year.


End file.
